List of scientific errors
As with all dinosaur media, Jurassic Fight Club has scientific inaccuracies, more than the average documentary, in fact. A few errors on this page are now only there due to more recent discoveries made since the show's 2007/early 2008 production, although most were inaccurate to begin with. General * All of the animals unrealistically make as much noise as possible, even if there is no reason for it. * All theropods have pronated hands, even the abelisaurs. * All raptors either have no feathers or very sparse feathers despite us knowing they had feathers since the late 1990s. * All of the quadrupedal herbivores' feet are more elephantine than they probably were in life. Episode 1: Cannibal Dinosaur *''Majungasaurus'' is erroneously referred to as the junior synonym, "Majungatholus", possibly because the name sounded cooler. *The legs on the Majungasaurus model are too long; Majungasaurus actually had very short legs. ** This is even pointed out in the episode, but strangely, the model has long legs regardless. Episode 2: T-Rex Hunter * The episode takes place 65 million years ago; however, non-avian dinosaurs actually went extinct 66 million years ago, contrary to popular belief. * The Triassic is labeled as lasting from 225-193 MYA; however, it was actually 251-201 MYA. ** Also, a Deinonychus is shown under Triassic, strangely, despite living in the Early Cretaceous. The model was possibly there to fill in for an early theropod from the Triassic, such as Eoraptor or Coelophysis. * The Jurassic is labeled as 193-136 MYA, and this is also wrong; the Jurassic began 201 MYA and ended 145 MYA. * Finally, most erroneously, the Cretaceous apparently lasted from 136-55 million years ago. This is incredibly wrong; the Cretaceous began 145 MYA and ended 66 MYA. 55 million years ago, the world was in the middle of the Eocene epoch of the Cenozoic. It is unknown as to how such a major error occurred. * Rexlings (young T. rex) have much slimmer and less muscular proportions than adults; even the narrator gets this right. In fact, the adult Nanotyrannus resembles a juvenile Tyrannosaurus a lot more than the actual babies do! * Nanotyrannus most likely was a sub-adult version of T.rex, making the ENTIRE episode wrong. ** Even in the episode, Thomas R. Holtz Jr. says that most of the evidence points to Nanotyrannus being a juvenile T. rex. However, he is in the minority. * It is likey that only the father T. rex actually took care of the young, not both the mother and father. * There is absolutely no evidence that T. rex juveniles had a bacteria filled mouth. * The T.rexes do not have lips, their teeth are fully exposed. T.rexes probably had lips covering their teeth. Their teeth are also horribly misplaced, if their teeth were like that, they would all fall out as soon as the Tyrannosaurus bit into anything. Episode 3: Gang Killers * Deinonychus lacks any sort of feather covering, which was a big error by 2008. * Although there is evidence of Deinonychus surrounding a Tenontosaurus, it is debated as to if the raptors were working together to kill it, or if they were congregating around a dead Tenontosaurus to feed. * The skull shape of Deinonychus is wrong and too human-like. Episode 4: Bloodiest Battle * Allosaurus is shown jumping onto the back of a Camarasaurus. In reality, such a large theropod would not be capable of leaping like a dromaeosaur would. * Allosaurus would also not hunt a Camarasaurus if they had already gotten a kill like the Stegosaurus. Along with the Ceratosaurus. * The narrator states that some Stegosaurs could have as many as eight thatgomizers on their tail. In life, Stegosaurus wouldn't have this many. The maximum number being four. * The narrator also states that by the Late Jurassic, Ceratosaurus was fast becoming extinct--being despreate for easy prey. This was most likely false. In life, Ceratosaurus and Allosaurus barely would've competed for available prey. Episode 5: Deep Sea Killers * In the episode it is said the Megalodon's maximum size is as big as a Jumbo Jet (63m (206 ft), however Carcharocles megalodon ''only got to a size of 18 meters (59 ft) with the average '''size' being 10.5 meters (34 ft). * In the show, the size of the Brygmophyseter is greatly exaggerated, being a similar size to Carcharocles megalodon. However, Brygmophyseter is estimated to have been around 7 meters (23 ft) long in life. Episode 6: Hunter Becomes Hunted * The size and mass of Allosaurus is rather inconsistent. Episode 7: Biggest Killers Episode 8: Raptor's Last Stand * Utahraptor lacks any sort of feather covering. Episode 9: Ice Age Monsters Mega Lion is 3.9ft at the shoulder not 6, the show also claims the modern day male lion is 5 feet at the shoulder when this is completly blown out of proportion. Short faces bear is 5.9-6ft at the shoulder not 12ft, however it is 12ft on its hind legs. Episode 10: River of Death * Pachyrhinosaurus are given nasal horns in the episode however Pachyrhinosaurus in real life did not have horns but a nasal boss. However it has been sugessted that Pachyrhinosaurus had a keratin horn over the bone, but it was likey that it was just the boney boss. * The Pachyrhinosaurus head and body shape is based off an Achelousaurus. * Pachyrhinosaurus is also given the nasal horn of Chasmosaurus irvinensis (Now called Vagaceratops irvinensis). * Albertosaurus' body is molded inaccurately to a adult with the body being based off a sub-adult Albertosaurus. * Like the T.rex error stated above, Albertosaurus most likey had teeth covering lips as well. * Once the Albertosaurus was hurt by the Pachyrhinosaurus’s horn, it would have left as realistically animals don’t want to risk further injury, or their lives. * George Blasing states that Albertosaurus sarcophagus is capable of swimming. Episode 11: Raptors vs. T-Rex * Dromaeosaurus lack any sort of feather covering. * The Dromaeosaurus are shown to be able to slice trough the Edmontosaurus‘s hide as if it was butter, despite it’s size and the narration saying it would be too tough and thick for the raptors to pentrate it. (Heck, this is said seconds before said scene is shown) * In the episode, the narrator states that raptors communicated using quick hand gestures. However, no organism in the Animal Kingdom does this. * It's also stated that raptors were able to mimic noises, even echoing the sounds of its prey. To this day there is absolutely no evidence of this ability. * Dromeosaurus never lived with Tyrannosaurus, as they lived at different times, although Edmontosaurus did live with both animals at different times. * Even a fully grown T.rex could not lift a 6.5 ton Edmontosaurus, even with its tail bitten off. * The Edmontosaurus is shown to have a fleshy lip instead of the boney, keratin covered beak it likey had. Episode 12: Armageddon